


Never Fly Through a Rainbow

by sunshineglow118



Series: Domesticated Angel's Mates [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Rainbows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3493748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineglow118/pseuds/sunshineglow118
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God is out with a plan, and the Winchesters have no clue. Neither do the angels. But what happens when two angels and their mates go flying through a Rainbow. Colors ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Fly Through a Rainbow

Genesis 9:13 "I set My bow in the cloud, and it shall be for a sign of a covenant between Me and the earth."

 

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" Sam was standing in the middle of a field. It was an open field and there was snow everywhere. Gabriel was grinning like an idiot when he bounded over to Sam. He took Sam's lips and let his wings out. He pulled away from the hunter and snapped his fingers. 

Suddenly, Cas and Dean appeared in the field. 

"What the hell, Gabriel?" Gabriel just looked at Cas and spoke in Enochian. Cas tilted his head, before nodding.

Cas shrugged his shoulders and his wings fell free as well. 

"We have not flown with our wings corporeal in forever." Gabriel put as he walked to Cas. 

"It is enjoyable to let out wings hit the sun's rays." Cas explained. 

"One thing, why the hell are we not cold?" Dean asked pointing to the snow. Gabriel laughed and said,

"I used my Grace to protect Sam from the elements and Cas is doing the same to you Dean-o." Gabriel then  took a leap into the air. He flew about fifty feet off of the ground before shouting down to Cas. 

Dean grabbed Cas and kissed him. "Better catch him, Cas." Dean said. Cas smiled as Cas beat his wings. Cas circled over  the hunters before he soared into Gabriel. Gabriel retaliated by dive-bombing Cas. Cas waited until the last second to fly away from Gabriel. 

The hunters watched their angels fly around for ten minutes. That is when Dean was hit square on the back by a snowball. There was Sam, smirk and all, reloading a snowball in his hand. Dean ducked down as Sam threw his second snowball. 

"Oh you are on Sammy!" Dean shouted as he picked up a handful of snow. Sam ran away as he picked up more snow. The brothers engaged in war. Snow was being thrown between the two faster than it should of. Some of the snowballs thrown were made half assed, breaking mid-flight, others were weapons. They were not ice balls, they were jsut the size of a football.

"Look at out humans Cas." Gabriel said looking at the hunters. Cas smiled when he looked at his mates soul. It looked happy, truly happy.

"They are both very happy."

"It is about time. After everything that has happened to them. The deserve this." Cas and Gabriel looked at the two humans as they  began to fight more intensely. An idea struck Cas. He smirked at Gabriel and said evily,

"Follow my lead." Cas dive bombed much like Gabriel. Gabriel hung back from his younger brother, waiting to see what he would do. He watched as Cas neared the Earth. His brother pulled up and skidded to a stop. 

His wings were arched so the force that made him stop pushed snow all over the Winchesters. Gabriel laughed with glee and did the same thing. But when he landed, snow piled on Cas too. Cas glared at his brother and then brought his wings to push snow on his brother. Gabriel shielded himself from most of the snow that Cas threw at him, but Dean (bastard he is) shoved a snowball down the angels shirt. 

"Oh you will pay for that Dean Winchester." Gabriel sent a trend of thought to Cas. Cas nodded smiling. 

Dean was suddenly grabbed and launched in the air. Dean yelped in response until he noticed that it was Cas that was holding him.

"Relax Dean. I have you. Trust me." Dean was to frightened to respond to his angel. Cas leveled off and held Dean close to him. 

"Your turn Sammy." Gabriel said when he grabbed the younger Winchester's hand. And then all four of them were in the air.

It was quiet. You would have never thought that in the air, it would be this quiet, but it was. They stayed in the air for about five minutes before Dean started to visibly relax. 

Gabriel did a couple of shallow dives with Sam, who giggled.

They stayed in the air for another five minutes before the angels circled back. But as they made the turn, they ran into a--

"Rainbow!" Gabriel shouted. He swerved to try to avoid it's colors but flew right through it. Cas tried to pull up, but rainbows have an attractive force to angels and Cas flew into it as well. 

Gabriel landed, Cas following. The Winchester's looked at each other seeing nothing wrong. Gabriel was cursing in Enochian. 

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked. Nothing seemed wrong with anyone. Sighing Cas explained,

"Ever since the flood, Rainbows have an attractive force to them that pull in angels if they fly to close."

"They have magic properties that effect angels." Gabriel muttered. 

"How?" Dean asked. Gabriel's feathers flustered and Cas looked down. 

"Drop the illusion Gabriel." Cas said in a hushed tone. Gabriel snapped his fingers and the angels were covered in colors.

Cas had lime green and bright gold strips in his pitch black hair and wings. His skin was red in some places, green in others, and he had what looked like glitter of all colors on his body. Gabriel had the same treatment, except he had violet purple and electric blue strips on in his hair and wings. 

The Winchester's jaws dropped. 

"How long-"

"Does it last?" Gabriel finished the question, "About two days. You two are no different. You have some angel in you." Gabriel snapped his fingers and they were back in his apartment. He snapped again and all of the lights went out. Dean was a glowing bright red and Sam was a bright yellow color. But Gabriel and Cas, all of the color they gained was glowing in the dark to.

They stood like that for some time. Just glowing in the dark. 

"I guess the lights will be out for a few days." Dean said. All eyes turned to him.

"It's not like we are going to let you deal with this... rainbow poison by yourselves." Sam jumped in.

"We should go clubbing tonight." Gabriel said. Sam rolled his eyes. "What it would be amazing. Those humans would have no idea the effects a rainbow has."

They did end up going clubbing that night and the four of them were the center of attention.

*

God's new promise was made. There were only three who knew it at the moment. Himself, Michael and Lucifer.

*

Michael and Lucifer were in the Cage but it had a screen on one of the walls. It was off most of the time, but when it turned on it was depicting the Winchester's and their mates.

"What are they doing?" Lucifer asked as Sam threw a ball of snow at his older brother. Michael had no hard evidence at what the humans were doing but who knew with humans. They were a great mystery.

"I do not know." They watched as their mates picked them up and then flew into a rainbow.

"Rainbows." Lucifer said slowly. "I heard they attract angels." Michael looked at his brother before remembering that the first rainbow was after the Flood ended, and Lucifer was in the Cage.

"Yes. For about two days you are covered in colors. It is very...unattractive." Michael said. "Father created the first rainbow as a promise to the people of Earth. They happen naturally all the time on Earth, but if you fly to close, it pulls you in. Since it originated from God, they attract us."

"Like magnets." Lucifer asked watching as Gabriel snapped and the Winchesters were glowing. 

"Much like magnets." They watched as the Winchesters went to the club and danced in the dark. Lucifer looked at his brother and said,

"If I ever get topside, I wish to fly though a rainbow."


End file.
